B in Heat
by SilverWolf47
Summary: Another Denzel fic. This was a Christmas gift for a friend, empty marrow. JackSamantha with implied GrantFrannie. Warning, there's adult content. And if you don't like those pairings, don't read, you won't like this. Denzel's POV.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them.

_BITCH IN HEAT_

"Not again," thought Denzel, rolling his eyes and groaning softly. He was getting mighty sick of this.

Every Monday was the same. Samantha would ask Denzel if he would like to go for a walk. Hell yeah! What a silly question! Denzel would eagerly leap up, grab his leash and present it to the second female of his pack, waiting expectantly. Hoping this time would be different, that they'd go to the park or on the trail or something. But nope, they were heading to that damn building again.

Denzel flicked an ear in disgust at the flickering neon sign with the strange markings. Ramblin Rose Motel. Denzel didn't know what the sign said, but instinct told him it was something to sneer at. This week like every week, Samantha reached underneath the sign and pulled out a key that had been taped underneath and slipped it into her purse.

Then they walked past the sign and stopped at one of the many doors of the building. Samantha fumbled in her purse for the key and unlocked it, allowing Denzel to enter the room first. The room was small, but clean, furnished with a large bed, a simple television and nightstand. And across the room, was Denzel's room. The place he was banished to until Samantha completed whatever it was she completed during these so called walks. Denzel didn't know what it was she did; he just knew she made an awful lot of noise. He couldn't even nap while waiting for her.

"Walk, my butt," Denzel grumbled to himself.

Without an order, Denzel walked into the bathroom and lay on the tile floor. Samantha handed him a nylabone, rubbed his head and walked out, closing the door.

"Oh joy," thought Denzel, looking at the unappetizing hunk of plastic in the shape of a bone. "This is much better then running free in a park, chasing squirrels and feeling the wind in my fur."

The outside door opened and shut, but Denzel didn't bother to lift his head. This happened every week. Someone would join Samantha in the room. Denzel didn't recognize him; but he could definitely smell him on Samantha when she came to collect him. Denzel wasn't sure how he felt about this. He knew Samantha wasn't supposed to go anywhere alone. There were always people in the building below his home, humans which guarded the entrance to his pack's den. When she went somewhere with Denzel, however, they allowed her to go alone. Denzel was trusted to protect her.

"Although how I'm supposed to protect her when I'm stuck lying next to a toilet, I'll never know," he thought in disgust.

The noise began. It usually started out soft, and then rose to a volume which hurt Denzel's sensitive hearing. Mostly it was Samantha, making strange, almost howling sounds, although Denzel could occasionally hear the man with her murmur "Samantha." Yup, Denzel didn't know what it was those two did, but it sure was noisy!

Denzel poked his chew toy and glanced at the door. And stopped. Samantha hadn't shut the door properly. It was open a crack. Denzel stood and padded quietly to the door. Maybe he could now find out just what it was that happened while he was locked in the bathroom. He hesitated slightly, then nosed the door open cautiously. His eyes widened.   
Samantha was lying on the bed with the man lying on top of her. Both were naked and completely oblivious to Denzel. Samantha was moaning loudly, mostly just sound although Denzel thought he caught the word "Jack."

Jack? Wasn't he the man who made everyone so darn upset? Caused Denzel and his pack to be uprooted from his den into this new place? Was the man on top of her Jack? Denzel looked at him. He seemed to be making motions similar to a dog mating with a female. Was that what they were doing? Every week? It wasn't even mating season! And as far as Denzel could tell, Samantha hadn't given birth to any puppies. Obviously, she was barren, so what was the point?

Denzel sniffed the air and took a surprised step back. WHOA! Never in his life had he smelled a bitch as in heat as Samantha. She had enough pheromones for three bitches. If all humans came into heat like this, no wonder they needed to mate so many times!

Sitting down to watch, Denzel had to admit, he was impressed. And a little jealous. The male seemed perfectly capable of going forever. Denzel's female had taken him to the nasty vet one day when he was younger. He'd gone to sleep and when he'd woken up, he'd know something was missing, but wasn't sure what. He was starting to get an inkling now.

After a while, Denzel decided to give them some privacy. He knew his own kind didn't object to an audience, but he figured there must have been a reason for him being locked away in the bathroom. He stood and walked back into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar.

Finally, Denzel heard the two sounds, one male and one female which told him that it was almost time to go. He heard clothes rustling as they dressed and heard Samantha say "The bathroom door's open."

There was a low chuckle as the man responded, "I think we had an audience for part of it."

Samantha walked into the bathroom. Denzel wagged his tail at her, but she couldn't seem to look in his eyes. Denzel could sense a lot of heat in her face. Was she embarrassed? Why? When you're in heat, you mate. Humans, they make such a big deal out of everything.

Denzel walked into the room with Samantha in tow. The man was still there, buttoning his shirt. He smiled at Denzel and bent to pat his head. Then drawled, "Enjoy the show?"

Denzel wagged his tail again, deciding he liked this man. He seemed like a good mate for Samantha, they matched somehow. Samantha and the man touched mouths while Denzel moved to the door which led outside. He glanced back. They were still mouthing each other and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Denzel glared, enough was enough and he wanted to go home. He growled softly and scratched the door. The couple broke apart and looked at him and he stared back annoyed.

"Okay, Denzel. We're going," Samantha laughed. Then she turned back to the man and murmured, "Same time next week?"

He kissed the back of her hand and assured her, "Always, Samantha."

They touched lips again and parted. Samantha walked over to Denzel and picked up his leash. "All right, let's go home, boy."

She opened the door and Denzel cheerfully trotted through.

The next evening, Denzel was still mulling over what he'd witnessed yesterday. If they were mates, why did they need to go to that room? Why not here? As far as Denzel could tell, no one else knew about Samantha and the man. What were they hiding? Denzel was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the door knock.

"Denzel, time for your walk."

Right, his dog walker was here. Denzel stood up and walked to the front room. Frannie crouched down and rubbed his ears just like he liked.

"Hey handsome," she cooed.

Angel handed her Denzel's leash. "Thanks for walking him every week, Frannie."

"Don't worry about it, my pleasure." Frannie smiled. "We enjoy our walk together, don't we, Denzel?"

Walk, right. Denzel rolled his eyes. It was the same thing every week. They'd meet Grant at that same building and….

Denzel froze and looked up horrified at Fran.


End file.
